


2:45 AM

by strawberryconroy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: AND THEN PAPERHAT FLUFF, HEY GUESS WHAT PAPERHAT ANGST, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, dyslexic writer, paperhat waters my crops and gives me life OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryconroy/pseuds/strawberryconroy
Summary: Dr.Flug is called to the office of his boss, tired and scared he goes to see why he’s called up there. Tired and nervous he has a small chat with his boss.





	2:45 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some paperhat fluff. I kinda re use words a lot and I'm really sorry for that. I don't usually write this kind of stuff.

Flug sighed, the noise of the quietly ticking clock in the back of the lab was starting to get irritating. He paced around, scribbling down various notes and equations down. He took a sip of his coffee, glancing at the clock. 2:45 AM.

 

He sighed, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually slept. He figured it was around Monday, today being Thursday. He sat his mug down, clearing his throat. Sitting down, he glanced down at his blueprints, “Stupid”, he thought. He usually started to hate what he came up with a couple hours after designing and writing them all down.

 

He sighs, he wish he could rest but the fear of his boss bursting in was his worst worries. Black Hat always seemed to come in at inconvenient times, probably just so he could have a reason to scream at Flug. He shuddered, clearing the thoughts out of his head. He sighed, maybe getting scolded was worth it if he could get just the tiniest bit of rest.

 

He rested his head against his desk, slowly letting his eyes shut.

 

“Dr. Flug, come into my office.”, a voice called on the speakers. It wasn’t a request, it was a command.

 

Flug rose from his half sleeping state, stretching as he stood. It had been a while since he left his lab, maybe Black Hat was just worried about him. At least he hoped this was the case and not something worse.

 

He knocked on the large, metallic, back doors. He fidgeted, waiting for the okay to come in from his boss, he wouldn’t dare go in without it, god knows what Black Hat does behind closed doors.

 

“Step in. Now.”

 

Flug sighed, opening the doors. He carefully walked in, making sure to close the doors behind him. He swallowed his fear.

 

“You wanted to see me..sir?”, he asks.

 

Black Hat nods, motioning for him to come forward with one of his long, claw like fingers.

 

“Please, sit.”, he says, oddly in a calm, relaxing tone.

 

Flug sits in the chair right in front of Black Hat, resting his hands on the large desk in front of him. He mumbles slightly, looking down at his hands.

 

“How have you been doing on your latest creation?” He asks, his voice still calm and relaxed.

 

Flug didn’t look up, his odd calming tone put him on edge. Was he luring him into a false sense of security? Was he going to scream at him the second he says he’s not even close to being finished?

 

“Well?”

 

Here it comes

 

“I haven’t finished yet, sir.”, he mumbles, lowering his head.

 

Black Hat closes his eyes, nodding slowly, “And why is this?”

 

Yup, here it comes.

 

“I’ve been…distracted.”, he mumbles, letting out a soft yawn.

 

“What was that?”, Black Hat asked, raising his voice ever so slightly.

 

Flug looked up, tears already forming in his eyes. “I-I said I’ve been distracted, sir.”, he mumbles, this time a bit louder.

 

“Not that, after you said that.”

 

Flug tilted his head, yawning again, “Do you mean yawning, sir? Like that?”, he asks.

Black Hat nods, “That.”, he said, sounding more serious.

 

“Just happens when someone is tired, sir. I haven’t gotten much sleep, actually I haven’t slept since Monday.”

 

Black Hat stood, walking over right next to Flug. Flug let out a soft whimper of fear, raising his hands in front of his face, it was the only way he could defend himself from his boss when he got angry.

 

“Please don’t get mad! I-I just have been working r-really hard on this project. And you always rush me so I can never know when my deadline is.”, Flug helplessly mumbled, he covered his face, he knew he’d regret what he said.

 

“Go on.”

 

Flug paused, “What do you mean, sir?”

 

“Tell me, what do I do to you? If you’re trying to confront me, say all of it.”, he says, grinning softly.

 

“W-well..you overwork me! Y-you never let me rest you always want something done as fast as possible, when it takes a lot of work to make these things!” Flug paused, trying to gather up more courage to speak his mind.

 

“You always push me around! You never give me breaks! And the insults, oh how you just love to insult me, don’t you!? Well I’m fucking sick of it! Sick of it all! Sick of you, and your bullshit! I don’t get sleep because of how you treat me!”, he paused, he wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying, he was just letting it all pour out of him without any thought.

 

Black Hat leaned down, digging his claws into the frail scientists shoulder. “Is that all? Think you’re tough shit or something?”

 

Flug squirmed around, this only causing his claws to dig in further. “I-I’m sorry sir! I got carried away! Really I did!”, Flug whined, trying to save himself from any serious injury from the horrid wrath of his boss.

 

Black Hat released Flug, letting him fall face first on the hard ground. “Get up.”, he ordered.

 

Flug weakly stands, he wasn’t ready for the terror of his boss. All he wanted to do was run, run as fast as he could to his room and hide. He just wanted sleep, he wanted to sleep forever. He wanted to sleep and to never wake up.

 

“I’m sorry sir.”, he mumbles, he didn’t even try to hide his fear. Tears streamed down his face, soaking his paper bag. He didn’t even try to cover it up. The whole office echoed in a pitiful wail.

 

Black Hat looked down at him, sighing softly. “You’re pitiful.”, he says.

 

Flug fell back down, covering his face as he wails. He didn’t know why exactly he was crying, he figured it was a mixture of his lack of sleep and the fear of his boss and what he’d do to him.

 

“I’m sorry..I really am, sir.”, he whines, curling up in a tightly on the floor.

 

Black Hat sighed, picking him up carefully, “I’ll let it slide just this once”

 

Flug nods, his crying quieting down slightly. He was still crying, just not as loud.

 

“You need to sleep.”

 

Flug nodded, wiping the tears running down his chin. Black Hat carried him out of his office, walking down the seemingly never ending halls of the manor.

 

“Sir, you passed my room.”, Flug mumbled, hoping he wouldn’t stir any anger in him.

“I’m not taking you to your room.”, he replied, surprisingly calmly.

 

Flug whined softly, where was he taking him? Oh god, what if he was gonna throw him out, let him sleep outside in the cold weather. Surely Black Hat wasn’t that evil right?

 

Black Hat stopped, opening the doors to a large room. Flug glanced around, this wasn’t outside, it was a large room. Dark curtains draped across the windows, a large canopy bed, the curtains that draped down we’re a thick, black curtain.

 

“Sir, where are we?”, Flug asked weakly.

 

“My room.”, he replied, still as calm as he was in the hallway.

 

Flug nodded, fidgeting slightly as he was placed on the bed, Black Hat soon laying by him.

 

“Sir aren’t you mad at me?”, he asks.

 

“I said I’d let you slide this time. Only this time.”

 

Before he could reply, Black Hat put the large comforter blanket on the both of them. Flug looked over at him, he could have sworn he saw him smiling ever so slightly.

 

“Now get some rest.”, Black Hat said, this time more calmly than ever.

 

Flug nodded, curling up slightly. He closed his eyes, before he fell fully asleep he could have sworn he felt something wrap around him carefully.


End file.
